


Treading Water

by Lucky_Strike



Series: Too Close [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Strike/pseuds/Lucky_Strike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He had known him for years and everything was fine. Until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Water

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He had known him for years and everything was fine. Until today. He watched as Timmy held his bat up like a lightsaber, laughing with Hunter about something probably only the two of them understood. Batting practice had been particularly boring that day. There was nothing new to talk about, no one had an interesting night to share with them, and they all sat there going through the same warm ups that they did everyday.  
“Zeets, you alright man?” He looked up to see Vogelsong eyeing him.  
“Yeah, M’fine.”  
Vogey followed his eyes to the “lightsaber” fight that was happening behind home plate, “idiots.”  
Barry let out a chuckle, “Yeah....Hey, I’m gonna go find Posey.”  
As he walked away he heard Ryan yell out, “You need me, you know where to find me.”  
Barry sent him a thumbs up but he knew that he didn’t need Vogey, what he needed was a yoga mat and some damn peace. Posey was in a deep huddle with Cain when Zito found him. He thought about turning around and finding his way into the clubhouse but it was too late. Cain made eye contact and smiled, “How’s the new glove coming along?”  
“Alright.”  
“You need something, Zito?” Buster asked as he tightened up his shin guards.  
“I was wondering if you were down to play some catch?”  
“Hey! Stop trying to steal my man, Barry!” Cain laughed, grabbing his glove.  
“If you’re free in an hour I’ll be done with Matt and I’ll be all yours.”  
“Alright, thanks.”  
He watched the two of them walk off before stealing their seats. He needed to get his mind off of what happened earlier. The event that changed it all.

***

“Zitooooooo!!”  
“Oh good God, I can’t escape him.”  
He was sitting on the bench in the dugout, furiously texting his wife and talking to Romo.  
Tim walked around the corner, a giant grin on his face, “Brian and I are playing dominoes, you in?”  
“Not today, kid.”  
“I wanna play!” Romo jumped up and basically ran down the tunnel to find Wilson.  
Timmy was about to turn to leave when he stopped. Barry tried to cover the scowl on his face, to send Tim a reassuring smile but he couldn’t.  
“What’s up?”  
“You’re annoying sometimes you know that?”  
“I’m well aware, now what’s up? You in the doghouse?”  
“Small argument. You know how women are.”  
“I do.”  
Silence fell between them before Tim found his way to the spot next to Barry.  
“What did you do this time?”  
“I didn’t do shit. She-”  
“I’ma stop you there. With that attitude I can see why you’re in trouble.”  
“I’m not in trouble.”  
“Then why are you sitting in the dugout, alone, pouting?”  
“Not pouting.”  
Tim reached over and squeezed Zito’s cheeks with his thumb and finger, “looks like you’re pouting to me!” He mocked in the most stereotypical baby voice he could muster.  
“Stop touching me,” Barry smirked as he shoved Timmy away.  
They both laughed before falling silent again, their eyes met and....

and this is where Barry gets confused.

***

“You got plans tonight?”  
Barry looked up from the dugout floor to see Tim and Hunter standing in front of him.  
“Uh...”  
“He’s married man he can’t come out and get drunk with us whenever he wants to,” Hunter mumbled looking over his shoulder at the Matt and Buster.  
“I can do what I want, Pence.”  
“I don’t think you understand marriage then.”  
“Ignore him. You wanna go out with me,” Timmy’s face fell as he realized what he said and began stuttering over his own words, “Us. Not m-me...us. Hunter. and I.”  
Hunter’s face dropped in confusion as he watched the two the of them stare at each other silently, “This is too awkward...even for me.”  
Hunter turned to head back to the field as Barry began nodding, “Yeah. I’ll go out with you guys.”  
“Great,” Tim said nothing else as he followed Hunter back on the field.

***

When their eyes met, Barry suddenly felt like he was in an eighties romantic comedy. Tim’s hand had fallen on Barry’s thigh when he shoved him away and now Barry was hyper aware of its presence. By the way Tim’s hand twitched he knew that Tim was thinking the same thing. If this was a movie the two of them would have kissed and the credits would have rolled. But it wasn’t a movie and Barry suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. Tim jerked his hand away and shoved it in his pocket.  
“Gonna...dominoes...Wilson...later.”  
Barry only nodded. It was only a split second of contact, nothing different from what happens with most of the guys on the team, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about Tim naked.

And there’s nothing worse than boner in sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Treading Water" by Alex Clare.


End file.
